There are many publications describing various systems for accessing and organizing information.
One such system is the information repository system and method including data objects and a relationship object described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,341 B1 to Smiley. Smiley describes a data model for an information repository, which models data as objects, and also describes the relationships or interdependencies between the data, their physical storage or access information and rules of methods of accessing the data.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.